PickUp Lines
by InstantJonas
Summary: This is a Nick Jonas ONESHOT!


_Pick-Up Lines_

'_**When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright when you're right here by my side…'**_

"Hello?" Sammy answered her phone.

"Hey babe! I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" Sammy's boyfriend, Nick, asked.

"Oh hey Nick! Yeah, I would love to go out. What time though?" she blushed.

"I was thinking I could pick you up around 6:30pm. Is that okay with you?" he smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Sammy replied.

"Okay, I'll see you then honey! I love you." Nick said.

"I love you too, bye!" She giggled.

_As soon as she hung up the phone, she rushed to her closet to find something she could wear on her date that night. When she finally found something descent, she had about an hour before Nick would pick her up. So she ran into the shower and then got ready._

_**Ding Dong.**_

_Sammy put the last touches on her make-up and then ran down to the front door and opening it to see her boyfriend standing there smiling._

"Hey Sammy, you look amazing!" Nick complimented her.

_*blushing* _"Thanks, so do you!" She said stepping out and closing her front door.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked with a smile.

"Ready as I will ever be." Sammy joked.

_Nick took her hand and lead her to the car, opening the door for her._

"What a gentleman you are." Sammy laughed.

"Anything for you, milady!" He smirked.

_He got in and they started to drive off, when Sammy realized she never asked where they were going._

"So what are the plans for tonight?" Sammy looked at Nick.

"If it's okay with you, we are going chill out and watch the sunset on the beach." He replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Sammy smiled at her boyfriend.

_When they got to the beach, Nick laid down a blanket on the sand, and then sat down. He patted his hand on the blanket gesturing for Sammy to sit down next to him. So she obeyed and plopped down next to her dreamy boyfriend. _

_He placed his arm around her._

_They were quiet for a few moments until Nick broke the silence._

"I was thinking that we should have a little competition." Nick smirked while glancing over at Sammy.

"And that would be…" Sammy asked smirking back at her boyfriend.

"A 'Pick-Up Line' competition to be exact." he smiled.

"Oh. And what are the rules of your little competition?" Sammy laughed.

"Well, we go back and forth with pick-up lines. No repeating though. And whoever runs out of ideas first, loses." Nick answered.

"What does the winner get?" Sammy questioned with a smile.

"Hmm… The winner gets to pick whether they want to kiss, or be kissed by the loser!" Nick laughed.

"Deal. You go first though?" Sammy grinned.

"Fine. Let me think for a second." Nick giggled.

_He took a few minutes to think of his first pick-up line for her._

"I got it… Am I dead, Angel? Cause this must be heaven!" Nick said.

_*Laughing* _"Is that the best you got! You're charming though!" Sammy blushed.

"Don't worry, they will get more cheesier! Now it's your turn!" Nick promised as he laughed.

"Okay, well since you brought heaven up… Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here!" She said smiling.

"Ha-ha. Nice… Sammy, do you have a map? Because I just keep on getting lost in your eyes!" He complimented.

_Sammy really blushed at that one. But she tried to hide it, because it was a corny line._

"Well… I was so enchanted by your handsomeness that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes." Sammy cracked up.

"Why thank you. But there is no wall, we're on the beach Sammy." Nick teased.

"Ha-ha, You're turn." She giggled.

"Excuse me, but I think I dropped something!.. MY JAW!" Nick replied.

"That was so dumb!" Sammy said. She smiled though.

"But it's true, that's what happens every time I look at you!" Nick said seriously.

"Stop it, you're making me blush!.. Okay, my turn!" She stated.

_She took a few seconds to think of one before she started again._

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart." She said with a grin.

"You already have!.. Are you a parking ticket? Cause you got fine written all over you!" He smiled widely. Which is something he rarely does.

"I'm getting my library card, and I'm checking you out!" She winked.

"Slow down sugar, I'm a diabetic!" He replied with a smile.

"Are your legs tired? Cause you've been running through my mind all day!" Sammy is just getting started.

"Is it hot out here, or is it just you?" Nick is getting competitive.

"Ha-ha… You're so hot that I could bake cookies on you!" She laughed.

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Nick smiled.

"If you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print." Sammy blushed.

"Baby did you fart, cause you just blew me away!" He couldn't help himself.

"Ewe. Nick, that's disgusting." She joked.

"Does this mean you're giving up?" Nick questioned her.

"I have a few more up my sleeve!" Sammy replied.

_She hoped she could think of a few more. She didn't want to loose against Nick._

"Hmm. You're so sweet, you put Hershey's out of business." She teased.

"Coffee? Tea? Me?" Nick joked.

"Don't you know me from somewhere?" Sammy smiled.

"Ever since I met you, you've lived in my heart without paying any rent." He stated.

_Sammy couldn't think of anymore to say. She was trying so hard, but nothing was coming to her mind._

"Man, I can't think of anymore right now." Sammy whined.

"Does this make me the winner?" He said conceitedly with a smirk.

"I hate to say it but, I guess so." She frowned.

_Nick punched the air as a sign of victory!_ _While Sammy laughed at him._

"So what are you choosing, since you're the winner?" Sammy asked.

"Well, what do you want me to pick?" Nick asked her back.

"It's not my decision, you won. Even though I would rather have you kiss me!" She smirked.

"As you wish." Nick smiled.

_Their faces got closer and closer, but right before their lips touched Nick said…_

"My lips are skittles, wanna taste the rainbow?"

_Sammy couldn't help but to blush and laugh as they leaned in and shared an unforgettable kiss._


End file.
